


An Unexpected Surprise

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcoholic Louis, Bottom Harry, M/M, Pregnant Harry, Top Louis, harry loves babies, louis doesn't
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry dowiaduje się, że jest w ciąży i jest zbyt przerażony, by powiedzieć to swojemu wytatuowanemu chłopakowi- alkoholikowi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Unexpected Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644645) by [harrythefairyprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythefairyprincess/pseuds/harrythefairyprincess). 



Harry ponownie czyta test ciążowy, to nie może być możliwe, Louis i on zawsze używali zabezpieczenia, zawsze jest po tej bezpiecznej stronie, ponieważ wie, że może zajść w ciąże, prawdopodobnie jeden ze stu mężczyzn, mogących zajść w ciążę. Harry ponownie patrzy na test ciążowy i wzdycha, sięgając po papier toaletowy i owija w niego ten test, następnie wyrzucając go do kosza.

Jak on to wyjaśni Louisowi, Louis nigdy nie zdawał się tak zakochany jak był, kiedy chodziło o dzieci. Harry wychodzi z łazienki i kieruje się do salonu, gdzie bezmyślnie siedzi jego chłopak, oglądając w telewizji mecz piłki nożnej. Harry podchodzi do kanapy i siada na drugim końcu, z daleka od Louisa.

Harry zauważa piwo w jego ręce i cicho modli się do niebios, aby Louis nie był aż tak pijany. Nietrzeźwy Louis jest wściekły i Harry próbuje nie wściekać Louisa, ponieważ wie, że Louis jest zdolny do wszystkiego kiedy jest pijany. Harry decyduje, że może to nie jest dobra chwila na to, by powiedzieć Louisowi, że jest w ciąży z jego dzieckiem. Kto wie jak Louis przyjmie taką wiadomość.

Louis odwraca się i zauważa jak daleko Harry jest od niego, zazwyczaj Harry usiadłby na jego podołku albo poprzytulałby się z nim. Louis bierze kolejny łyk ze swojej butelki, wie że nie powinien pić i oglądać meczu w tym samym czasie, ponieważ wtedy gracze denerwują go i zaczyna rzucać przekleństwami do telewizora, prawdopodobnie psując coś podczas tego procesu.

Może to dlatego Harry jest tak daleko. Louis po prostu to ignoruje i bierze kolejny łyk. Louis zwraca swoją uwagę ponownie na telewizor, widząc jak gracze przegapili okazję na perfekcyjnego gola.

\- Pieprzeni idioci - krzyczy Louis, chwytając ciaśniej butelkę w swojej ręce.

\- Lou, uspokój się - mówi delikatnie Harry, próbując nie przestraszyć Louisa, przyzwyczaił się do tego. Harry zawsze znajduje sposób, by go uspokoić.

Louis praktycznie warczy na niego. - Zamknij się.

Harry jest zdumiony tym jak wściekły on jest w tej chwili, w normalnym dniu Harry podszedłby do Louisa i pocałował jego policzek, mówiąc mu, aby się uspokoił, ale nie może, ponieważ jest zbytnio przestraszony tym, że Louis jakoś się dowie o jego ciąży poprzez jego bliskość.

\- Dlaczego do kurwy jesteś tak daleko ode mnie? - Wybełkotał zirytowany Louis do Harry’ego.

Harry przełyka i bawi się swoimi palcami. Nie wie czy powinien po prostu wyznać to teraz czy później, kiedy jest trzeźwy. Harry pozostaje przy decyzji powiedzenia mu później.

\- Jesteś głuchy czy co? - Louis warczy do niego.

\- Nie, Lou - mamrocze cicho Harry.

\- W takim razie, dlaczego do licha nie odpowiadasz na moje cholerne pytania? - Mówi Louis, zaciskając swe zęby, kiedy wstaje.

“USA znowu zdobyło gola. To będzie trudne zwycięstwo dla Wielkiej Brytanii. “ Harry słyszy to z telewizora.

Louis odwraca się, by zobaczyć powtórkę golu przeciwnika. Bierze butelkę w swojej ręce i roztrzaskuje ją o stolik przed sobą. - Czy wy sobie kurwa ze mnie żartujecie? Pieprzeni Amerykanie - krzyczy wciąż z na wpół złamaną butelką w swojej dłoni.

\- Lou, proszę uspokój się - mówi Harry cicho, próbując nie rozdrażnić Louisa jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie mów mi kurwa, że mam się uspokoić - krzyczy Louis, wskazując butelką w jego stronę.

Harry powinien być przestraszony, ale nie jest. Ufa Louisowi i wie, że ten nigdy by go nie skrzywdził, nigdy tego nie zrobił, więc ma nadzieję, że tak pozostanie.

Uwaga Louisa z powrotem jest skupiona na telewizorze.

“Ameryka wygrała mistrzostwa, to naprawdę twarda przerwa dla Wielkiej Brytanii.”

\- Co do diabła? Postawiłem moją wypłatę na Wielką Brytanię, a ona kurwa przegrała - Louis odchodzi wściekły, rzucając rzeczami w kierunku telewizora, wszystkie swoje butelki, cztery, będąc dokładnym, Harry je policzył.

\- Jesteście kurwa poważni? - Mówi Louis, rzucając mały stolik w kierunku telewizora, łamiąc obydwie rzeczy stolik i telewizor.

Tym razem Harry jest przerażony, trzęsie się na swoim siedzeniu, kiedy zaczyna zwijać się w kulkę. Może to jego hormony biorą górę, sprawiając że robi się emocjonalny.

\- Przestań płakać chóju - mówi Louis, rzucając czym popadnie, robiąc bałagan w przedpokoju.

Louis szarpie szorstko Harry’ego za ramiona. - To wszystko jest twoją jebaną winą.

Harry jest w szoku, jakim cudem przegrana drużyny jest jego winą?

\- Gdybyś nie był tak cholernie potrzebującą suką, nigdy bym nie postawił mojej całej cholernej wypłaty - mówi Louis, chwytając mocno koszulkę Harry’ego obydwiema rękami.

\- Lou, proszę - skomli.

\- Powiedziałem, zamknij się do kurwy - Louis uderza mocno Harry’ego w prawy policzek. Harry upada na podłogę, z jedną ręką ochronnie leżącą na jego brzuchu, a drugą na swoim policzku.

Uderzył mnie. Uderzył mnie, właśnie to zrobił. Harry nie przestaje powtarzać tego w swojej głowie, łzy spadają mu po policzkach. Harry widzi jak Louis zaciska swoje pięści i wie co będzie jego następnym krokiem, więc nim może on położyć na nim kolejną rękę, Harry płacze.

\- Proszę nie. Zranisz dziecko - krzyczy, szloch wyrywa się z jego ust.

Szczęka Louisa kompletnie opada. - Że co?

Harry płacze, próbując sformułować słowa. - Dziecko, Lou. Jestem w ciąży.

Louis kręci głową i odchodzi od Harry’ego. - Co do diabła? Jesteś pieprzonym kłamcą - wrzeszczy.

Harry kręci swoją głową. - Nie jestem Lou.

Harry jest taki przerażony, myśli że Louis mógłby spróbować zranić jego i dziecko.

Louis bierze swój portfel i klucze z podłogi i chwyta buty, które są najbliżej drzwi. Otwiera drzwi i trzaska nimi, nie kłopocząc się spojrzeniem na Harry’ego. Harry szlocha głośniej, kładąc swoją rękę na swoim brzuchu. Nie może powstrzymać spływających łez i nie może uwierzyć w to, że miłość jego życia, zostawiła go w rozwalonym salonie, samego i w ciąży.

Harry wstaje i zaczyna podnosić szklane butelki, jego łzy zdają się nie kończyć, a jego sposób widzenia jest niewyraźny. Nie czuje nawet bólu wbijania się szklanych odłamków w jego palce. Harry wyciera swoje oczy, końcem rękawa od swetra. Wchodzi do łazienki i bierze wszystkie przybory do sprzątania, następnie wraca i ponownie zaczyna sprzątać bałagan.

~*~

Louis wchodzi do domu, wyczerpany. Po tym jak Harry powiedział mu nowinę, poszedł prosto do swojego terapeuty, Liama. Nie był w stanie prowadzić, ale szczerze mówiąc nie miał wyboru, potrzebował rady, a kto daje lepsze porady od Liama?

Louis widzi cały salon bez skazy i zastanawia się czy to sen czy nie. Kładzie swoje buty obok drzwi i wchodzi, kiedy słyszy pisk.

\- Lou - mówi Harry, owijając ręce wokół siebie.

Harry i Louis wyglądają praktycznie tak samo, czerwone oczy od intensywnego płakania, rozczochrane włosy, spierzchnięte usta. Louis zauważ siniaka na policzku Harry’ego i Louis chce płakać, nie może uwierzyć, że zrobił to swojemu maleństwu.

Louis podchodzi do Harry’ego i podnosi go, pochłaniając go w uścisku, Harry otacza swoimi nogami talię Louisa i płacze w jego ramię.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam Lou - mówi Harry, czkając.

I wtedy, Louis zalewa się łzami, Harry nie ma za co przepraszać, jego bezlitosne akcje sprawiły, że zranił jedyną rzecz jaka ma znaczenie na tym świecie, która jest Harrym. Louis szlocha trzymając Harry’ego bliżej i ciaśniej.

To wszystko jest jego winą. - Kochanie, nie to moja wina - mówi, ocierając łzy z miękkiego policzka Harry’ego. -Nie masz za co przepraszać, byłem głupi i prawie zraniłem… dziecko.

Wciąż jest zszokowany informacją, że zostanie ojcem, ojcem. Na początku, dzieci nie miały znaczenia w życiu Louisa, ale teraz jego maleństwo miało w sobie dziecko.

\- Harry, tak bardzo przepraszam. - Louis płacze mocniej, zdając sobie sprawę, że mógł postawić obydwa swoje maleństwa w niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Lou, jest w porządku. To nie twoja wina - mówi Harry, uśmiechając się lekko i całując Louisa w nos. - Wybaczam ci.

Nie. Myśli Louis. Nie zasługuje na Harry’ego. Harry zasługuje na kogoś, kto będzie go traktował jak księżniczkę, kogoś kto nie ma problemów z agresja albo problemów z alkoholmem, kogoś kto by go kochał bez względu na wszystko. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że jedyną drogą, aby żyli w spokoju jest życie z daleka od siebie.

Louis patrzy Harry’emu w oczy i widzi coś czego nie widziałby u kogokolwiek innego, optymizm. Po tym wszystkim co Louis mu zrobił on wciąż jest szczęśliwy. Czy on naprawdę byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby byli z dala od siebie? Oczywiście że tak, on jest Harrym, chłopcem którego oczy błyszczą z ekscytacji kiedy widzi kotka albo dziecko. Chłopcem, który widzi dobre w każdym i we wszystkim. Chłopcem, który łatwo mógł być zraniony, będąc z kimś takim jak Louis.

\- Lou-lou czy jest coś nie tak? - Mówi Harry, przechylając swą głowę w słodki sposób.

Louis nie może tego zrobić, nie może zerwać z Harrym, Louis wie, że Harry z pewnością znalazłby kogoś lepszego, ale wie, że on zagłębiłby się jeszcze bardziej w swojej depresji, wie, że nie przeżyłby bez Harry’ego, Harry był powodem dzięki któremu przestał się kręcić w nocy również był powodem dzięki, któremu rzucił palenie, może mógłby rzucić też picie. Możliwe, mówi sam do siebie.

\- Sądzę, że powinniśmy zerwać - mówi Louis, próbując brzmiąc przynajmniej na pewnego siebie, ale kompletnie polega.

Twarz Harry’ego marszczy się, czując tak wiele emocji: zmieszanie, strach, zniechęcenie i zmęczenie.

\- Czekaj, co? - Harry próbuje nie udławić się płaczem.

\- Nie sądzę, że powinniśmy być dłużej ze sobą - mówi Louis, zabierając Harry’ego na dno.

\- Lou, mamy dziecko, nie możesz po prostu zostawić nas samych - mówi Harry, łzy nieodparcie wypływają z jego oczu.

Louis pociąga nosem. - Harry możesz znaleźć kogoś, kto będzie cię traktował tak jak na to zasługujesz, kogoś kto nie ma popieprzonej głowy, kogoś kto nie będzie cię przerażał, kogoś kto będzie się opiekował twoim dzieckiem. Jestem popieprzoną osoba, która ma poważny problem z alkoholizmem, nie chcę, aby moje dziecko to widziała, nie chcę, aby skończyło tak jak ja, było idealną kopią swojego ojca. Chcę byście obydwoje byli szczęśliwi i właśnie dlatego sądzę, że powinniśmy ze sobą zerwać. Nie jestem dla ciebie dobry Harry, skończę jedynie na składaniu głupich obietnic, których nie spełnię i tylko cię zranię, tak jak mój ojciec. - Odwrócił się i wytarł swój nos. - Zostaniesz tutaj i nie musisz się martwić o pieniądze oraz płacenie rachunków, ponieważ zapewnię ci to, jedyną rzeczą w jakiej zapewnieniu ci poległem to twoje bezpieczeństwo.

Słyszy jak Harry cicho szlocha.

\- Będziesz żył tutaj z małym orzeszkiem - mówi Louis, odwracając się twarzą do niego. - Będzie go chronił i się nim opiekował.

\- Nie znam płci, Lou - mówi cicho Harry.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Zawsze chciałem mieć chłopca pewnego dnia, grać z nim w piłkę i gry video.

Uśmiechnął się czule do tych myśli, ale jego uśmiech zgasł, kiedy Harry zapłakał głośniej.

\- Wychodzę teraz, wrócę rano, aby zabrać swoje rzeczy.

\- Louis, nie odchodź, proszę nie-e odchodź. Jaa potrzebuję cię Lou. Nie mogę być szczęśliwy z kimś innym niż ty, proszę nie odchodź - chlipie Harry.

\- Harry, nie mogę, tak jest lepiej. Jest lepiej, gdy nie jesteśmy razem, wtedy możesz być szczęśliwy.

\- A co z tobą?

\- Ty będziesz szczęśliwy. Moje szczęście jest możliwe tylko wtedy, kiedy ty taki będziesz.

\- Louis ty jesteś moim szczęściem - mówi Harry. - Proszę, nie odchodź, kocham cię.

Louis zamknął swe oczy. - Ja też zawsze cię kochałem, po prostu tego nie okazywałem, to jest powodem, dla którego musisz znaleźć kogoś, kto właściwie pokaże ci swoją miłość, nie tylko poprzez seks.

Louis udaje się w kierunku drzwi, chwytając swoje buty i zakładając je, nie odważa się spojrzeć za siebie, ponieważ gdyby to zrobił to, by został i byłby więcej niż zagrożeniem dla Harry’ego.

Kiedy Louis zamyka drzwi, może usłyszeć głośny szloch Harry’ego. Nie zostawia ich, tak jak jego ojciec zostawił jego matkę bez wysyłania pieniędzy, kiedy potrzebowała ich najbardziej. To jest jedyny sposób, w jaki obydwoje pozostają w spokoju, ich dziecko nie będzie musiało znosić głupiego zachowania Louisa. Nie, ich dziecko potrzebuje dojrzałego dorosłego, który potrafi kochać, troszczyć się i chronić.

Harry idzie do pokoju jego i Louisa i bierze jedną z bluzek Louisa, zdejmując z siebie wszystko i wślizgując na siebie tylko koszulkę, koszulkę, która sięgała do połowy jego ud.

Harry położył się na stronie łóżka Louisa i przytulił jego poduszkę, na której wciąż mocno odczuwalny był jego zapach. Po prostu szlochał przez całą noc, głaszcząc swój brzuch parę razy, wszystko, co mógł robić to płacz.

Więc to jest dokładnie tym, co robi, tak samo, jak Louis.


End file.
